Bobby's World: The Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for the upcoming 2020 American-Canadian hand-drawn animated musical fantasy comedy film, Bobby's World: The Movie. Opening Credits 20th Century Fox Animation presents In association with Film Roman A Rough Draft Studios Production BOBBY'S WORLD: THE MOVIE Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Conrad Vernon Genndy Tartakovsky and Nicholas Stoller Written by Nicholas Stoller Genndy Tartakovsky Robert Mittenthal Greg Grabianski and Jon Vitti Produced by Conrad Vernon Executive Producer Howie Mandel Music by Alan Menken Christopher Lennertz John Powell Executive Music Producer Hans Zimmer Edited by John Carnochan Production Designer Patrick Marc Hanenberger Art Directors Devin Crane Dima Malanitchev Visual Effects Supervisor Marlon West Visual Effects Designer Michel Gagné Head of Story Jim Reardon Story Supervisor Jason Katz Layout Supervisors Rasoul Azadani Jean-Christophe Poulain Animation Directors Chris Bailey Matthew O'Callaghan Animation Supervisors James Baxter Eric Goldberg Frans Vischer Background Supervisors Sunny Apinchapong Doug Ball Natalie Franscioni-Karp Workbook Supervisor Emil Mitev Clean-Up Animation Supervisor Vera Pacheco Scene Planning and Compositing Supervisor Gina Bradley Visual Consultants Roger Deakins Alexander McDowell Raymond Zibach Production Manager Sean M. Murphy Supervising Sound Editor Matthew Wood Sound Designers Gary Rydstrom Randy Thom Re-Recording Mixers Jim Bolt Andy Nelson Casting by Mary Hidalgo A 20th Century Fox Animation Presentation In association with Film Roman A Rough Draft Studios Production BOBBY'S WORLD: THE MOVIE Cast Second Part of the Credits Animation Production by Film Roman A Waterman Entertainment Company and Rough Draft Feature Animation CG Director Scott Vanzo CG Supervisors Tarek Elaydi Jason Reeves Stereoscopic Supervisor Sherin Varghese Overseas Animation Director Don Spencer Overseas Animation Supervisor Scott Mansz Story Storyboard Leads Danelle Davenport Hamish Grieve Peter Ramsey Ennio Torresan Storyboard Artists Bryan Andrews Jeff Biancalana Bob Camp Jeff Capobianco Darren Denlinger Jed Diffenderfer Derek Drymon David Feiss Eric Goldberg David Krentz Thomas A. Nelson Bob Persichetti John Puglisi Eric Ramsey Frans Vischer Simon Wells Additional Storyboard Artists Cody Cameron Louie del Carmen David G. Derrick Jr. Walt Dohrn Will Finn Kathleen T. Good Maggie Kang Mark Koetsier Steve Markowski Ryan O'Loughlin Jay Oliva Tom Owens Shane Prigmore Conrad Vernon Storyboard Consultant David Silverman Editorial Associate Editors Jessica Ambinder-Rojas Jennifer Dolce C.K. Horness Joe Monteleone Marcus Taylor Joe Thygesen First Assistant Editor Rich B. Dietl Second Assistant Editor David M. Poole Additional Editors David Ian Salter John Venzon Visual Development Coming soon! Layout Coming soon! Workbook Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Background Coming soon! Clean-Up Animation Coming soon! Visual Effects Coming soon! Compositing Coming soon! CGI Animation Coming soon! Scene Planning Coming soon! Digital Ink & Paint Coming soon! Animation Check Coming soon! Yowza! Animation Crew Additional Animation Production by Yowza! Animation More coming soon! Bardel Entertainment Crew Additional Animation Production by Bardel Entertainment More coming soon! Mercury Filmworks Crew Additional Animation Production by Mercury Filmworks More coming soon! Wang Film Productions Crew Overseas Animation Production by Wang Film Productions More coming soon! Rough Draft Studios Korea Crew Overseas Animation Production by Rough Draft Studios Korea More coming soon! Digital eMation Crew Overseas Animation Production by Digital eMation More coming soon! Warner Bros. Animation Crew Digital Production Services by Warner Bros. Animation More coming soon! Blue Sky Studios Crew Visual Effects and CGI Animation by Blue Sky Studios More coming soon! Sony Pictures Imageworks Crew Visual Effects and CGI Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks More coming soon! StereoD Crew Stereographic Animation and 3D Conversion by StereoD More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Technology Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Technicolor Digital Intermediates Crew Digital Imaging by Technicolor Digital Intermediates A Technicolor Company More coming soon! Sound Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Songs Coming soon! For Film Roman Coming soon! For Rough Draft Studios Coming soon! For 20th Century Fox Animation Coming soon! Special Thanks Coming soon! Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits Coming soon! Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits